Worlds Apart
by WishingIsUnlockingYourHeart
Summary: Bridget's best friends with the Jonas Brothers. Shes just a small town girl, but what happens when she goes to school in New Jersey then LA? I hope that summary didnt suck? Just test try it :
1. Chapter One ::

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers But I do own Bridget :)**

**To:** _Bridget_

Life's been great! Miss You! Kevin

Hey Sissy miss you heaps! I like cookies and Cream by the way! Joey

The CD was awesome Biddy!! Call you kay!? Nicky J

**From:** _The Jonas Brothers_

-

**To:** _Nicky J, Kevin Paul Jonas II, Joe, Frankie_

Hey guys! I miss you too!! Um Joe why don't you get it yourself? I dont have $6.99 on me

Mr. Millionaire! Oh and Frank The Tank I'm visiting the Dolphin farm for my birthday, wanna come? Xx Bridget

**From:** _Bridget_

-

**To:** _Bridget_

Yup, Momma J said yup! X Frankie

Yeah Mom said yes! Aren't I invited:(

Awe. I haven't seen you since Christmas!!

**From: **_Nicky J_

-

**To:** _Nicky J_

Sweet! Um... sure how long you gonna stay, mum said until school starts..

**From:** _Bridget_

-

**To:** _Bridget_

Um until then! Yay we can visit that mall again! NOT! Lol, oh and Joe said to tell Issy that she didn't win on Farmville He did xoxo

**From:** _Nicky J_

-

**To:** _Nicky J_

LOSER!! haha nah I'm kidding! I cant wait to see you!

**From:** _Bridget_

**Ihart**_Nicky_**J**

_Bridget's POV_

I logged off my hotmail and walked over to my single bed. Why must I have a single bed ugh.

I sat on my bed and started on my English homework.

Three essays and four hours of speech recital later I was fast asleep.

--

I woke up to my phone ringing, I shuffled over to my computer stand where my ohine lay charging.

I picked up the piece of junk.

**Hello?**

**A/N: Pleas review. Is it good?? xx Bee**


	2. Chapter Two ::

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers But I do own Bridget :)**

The Phone Call

**(Bridget**/_Joe+Frankie_**_)_**

**Hello?**

_Hey Biddy! Hows life?_

**Is this Nick?**

_No. Joe haha_

**Oh what do you want?**

_Woah I sense not much loving here.._

**Sorry Joey, I'm just tired...**

_Its okay, um hows school?_

**Boring! I hate my English teacher! Ugh**

_Oh yeah lol your so funny!_

**I'm serious Joseph!**

_Okay, I hear my mommy calling me..Heres Frankie.._

**Um okay..**

_Hi Biddy!!_

**Hi Frank the Tank!**

_Um I need to go so yeah...See you on your birthday! Kiss Kiss Hug Hug!_

**Um okay bye!...**

She pressed the end button on her LG Slider.

That was awkward, she thought.

She lay on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

EatYourHands69 / EYH = Joe Jonas

HatsOff23 / HO = Kevin Jonas

NickyJ92 / NJ = Nick Jonas

Biddyxx / BX = Bridget Addy

JoeSuxx / JS = Issy Addy

Demeeey! / DD = Demi Lovato

MileyBayBay / MBB = Miley Cyrus

:

:

**EYH **Hey Everyone!

**JS **Ha! I bet u!! :D

**EYH **Hey I dnt sux!

**JS **Yes u do! Laterzzz! 8D

**EYH **BYOOOOTCH!

**Bx **Hey Joe!!

**EYH **Hi... Do I suck?

**Bx **Um... No?

**EYH **Good :)

**Bx **Is Nick there?? 3

Oohs cliffy :) I'm not going to update again until I get 5 reviews so tell all your friends!!


	3. Chapter Three ::

**DEDICATION!!! To my favourite reveiwer PHOEBE!!!!!**

**Dont forget to tell your friends about my story or else i WON'T update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Jonas Brothers or Miley Cyrus but I do own this story! ;)**

**Bx** Is Nick there?

**EYH **So I do suck!!:( Bye then..

**Bx **Weirdo.. Must run in the family! :P

**NJ **What!? Is that how you think of us!? :)

**Bx **Ummm...No?

**NJ **Hehe good, what did you want

**Bx **Um school is really depressing, Wanna visit?

**NJ **Yay! yup im not busy!! yuss

**Bx** Choice.. Bring Glee akay??

**HO **Hey VIRGINS!!! hows life?? **(A/N Kevins married df)**

**Bx **Hey! who said we'revirgins!!?

**HO **You better be!! Nick is there something you wanna tell me??!!

**NJ **Waht the fuck!?

**Bx **Well Nick remember Miley.......

**NJ **Ew Bidddy!! Shes my ex!!! **HO= signed off**

**Bx **That doesn't change anything!!

**NJ **Um purity ring!!?

**Bx **So, I have one..Its not that easy you know!!

**NJ **Excuse me!! you just turned 16!! Your only just legal in New Zealand!!

**Bx **So?? Your 18 when you visit come and buy me some booze!!

**NJ **Um.. Are you high??

**Bx **Not yet ;) Nah just kidding! Why?

**NJ **Because you just asked me to buy you booze!!

**Bx **So!?

**NJ **DW!! I will when I visit you akay!!??

**Bx **YAY! Virgin Mary's going to buy me booze!!

**NJ **Use and abuse much!!

**Bx **Darn I gotta go for a run!

**NJ **Okay L8RS!

**Bx **WTF!! Night!! LOVE YOU!!!!! :*

**NJ **Yeah love you too.... :)

Bridget pov

I signed off and shoved my trainers on then ran out the front door. I closed the door behind me then set off in the direction of my best friend Phoebe. She was one of the prettiest girls in Avondale College. Her, me and our other friend Jessica have been friends since we first started college. You see I lived next door to the Jonas's from when i was born until my dad died and we moved to Auckland in New Zealand to be near my mums family, which was when I was about to go into High school. I miss New Jersey so much it's not funny.

I ran to her door and knocked. Her mum, Lee-Ann answered and told me that Phoebe was upstairs practicing her guitar. I ran upstairs to her room and there she was playing her heart out, shaking her blond-brown hair about it was so wicked that I took out my phone and took a picture of it knowing it would go on MySpace. After she finished rocking out we went for or weekly jog. I fell asleep fast last night knowing I was going to be able to see Nick soon. And maybe, Just maybe I'll tell him I love him :)


	4. Chapter Four ::

**Disclaimer:: I love the JoBros but alas I don't known them :(**

-Next Day-

**Bx **Anyone online?

**Mb **Hey! Who are you and how'd you get on this chat room??

**Bx **I know some people...

**Mb **Ah uh right. Who!!?

**Bx **The Jonas Brothers...

**Mb **Yeah sure whatever! Back off BITCH!!

**Bx **Why should I??

**Mb **Just do it you fat faced retard!! **(Sign off)**

**Bx **IM NOT FAT!!

**HO** Oh Hey Biddy!! you still a virgin ;)

**Bx **Yeah. Hey Kev am I fat??

**HO **Um..No Your really skinny actually...Why?

**Bx **No reason.. do you know where Nick is??

**HO **Um yup, I'll tell him to stop cleaning his room lol

**Bx **Thanks

**HO **No probs** (Sign off)**

**NJ **Hey Biddy, Whats wrong!?

**Bx **Nothing.

**NJ **Come on! Whats wrong!?

**Bx **Do you like Miley any more..?

**NJ **Ew no! Why?

**Bx **Don't worry. Am I fat!!?

**NJ **No way! Your so beautiful! I can't stand to be away from you for soooo long!!

**Bx **Thanks Nicky **:**)

**NJ **No problem! **:**)

**Bx **So when you visiting me?? Its almost my bday...

**NJ **Whenever..

**Bx **How about a..couple of days....

**NJ **Sure I don't see why not!

**Bx **Yay I can't wait!!

**NJ **Yeah!! Me either!!

**Bx **I hate my school lol

**NJ **Um...Why..??

**Bx **All the teachers and everything ugh

**NJ **Hey! I'm starting my new school this year wanna come?!

**Bx **OMG REALLY!!!!

**NJ **Yeah

**Bx **Wow, But where would I sleep??

**NJ **Well I can bunk in Frankie's room and you have my room! Until Kev leaves with Danielle..

**Bx **Deal!! When!?

**NJ **After your birthday kay!

**Bx **Yess My parents said I can!! eeepp!!

**Hmmm I'm going to finish here and try update asap!! ILY PHOEBE!!!!!!!!! xx Bridget**


	5. Chapter Five ::

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers. I own my pink cast though. I think..**

* * *

After I logged off I went downstairs and asked Frankie where mom was.

"Hey Franks-ta! Wheres Momma?" He looked up from his drawing.

"In her room I think..." He answered, turning back to his picture.

* * *

I walked up to my mom "Hey mom, I have a huge favor to ask you...?"

She looked up from her book "Does it by any chance involve Bridget?"

How does she know that?!! " Um yeah..." "Well what is this urgent matter?"

"You know how me and Frankie start that new school soon..?" She nodded.

"Can Bridget move in with us because she misses Jersey!" She nodded again "sure.."

I ran to her and jumped on her bed hugging her "Thank you Thank You!!"

I ran out of her room and ran down the stairs . I bumped into Kevin halfway and somehow managed to land on the floor screaming in pain "Ow! My arm ah!" I screamed out. Laying in the fetal position holding my arm. I heard some foot steps. Ugh I was in so much pain I blacked out. Seriously.

* * *

I woke up on my bed. I went to rub my eyes but my arm was too heavy, I looked down and saw a bright pink cast.

"JOSEPH ADAM JONAS I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

I got out of bed and went to my laptop, picked it up and sat on the floor leaning back on my bed. 73 message, 2 chat request. I clicked on the chat requests

Biddy-xx = accept

MileyBaybay = Denie! What the Sugar!? Whats wrong with her!

**

* * *

**

Sorry! I just found an Internet cafe! OMG saw Nicky J live at Dallas!! xx Oh and Phoebe I wuv you :)  
I will update asap aka when I find a clean internet cafe in La or New York I'm going to be there soon!  
xx I 3 NZ


	6. Chapter Six ::

Sorry for this its crap-O

**Eppp its my birthday tomorow!!!**

**sosososososossososo sorry for this crapppy chapter :(**

* * *

I woke up to screaming, I got off my bed and walked into the lounge, jumping on my little sister who sat on the couch, as she did every morning, screaming her face off. I covered her mouth with my hand and screamed in her face

"Shut up Danny! You scream too loud!!"

I took my hand off Danny's mouth and stood up.

" BRIDGET SARAYA ADDRIENNE ADDY-GREY!!!"

My mum shouted out my full name. I cringed before walking into the kitchen where my mum sat at the breakfast table with Mrs. Jonas, Frankie and Nick.

I stood there stunned- I haven't seen them in, like, forever! I ran straight into Nicks arms playfully laughing at his cast whilst hugging him.

Then I hugged Mrs. Jonas

"Oh my gosh! Mrs. Jonas Ive missed you so much!!"I cried

"Please darling call me Denise! Your like a daughter to me!".

It was true my mum considered them family since my father left a couple of years ago for 'Slaggy Lindsay'. She considered Nick, Kevin, Joe and Frankie her second sons. As did Denise.

"Where are my darlings Danny and Issy!?" With the mention of her name, Danny came running into the kitchen

"I'm here Aunt Denise!!" she giggled out.

Thats when my mum spoke up."Issy's back in Barcelona on a soccer scholarship again." She explained.

Then she added quickly " Biddy could you and Nick please wake up Hunter! Your looking after him today because me and Denise are visiting my mum and Danny and Frankie are going to that Lollipops play land thing I Trust you so here are the keys."

I looked at her shocked. She never leaves the keys let alone Hunter!!"

* * *

** See I told you :(**


End file.
